Lumberjack Ghost
Archibald Corduroy, also known as the''' Lumberjack Ghost and the '''Ghost of Northwest Manor, is a minor antagonist of the Disney animated series Gravity Falls, appearing in the episode episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery". He was a lumberjack who helped build the Northwest Manor and later swore vengeance after being betrayed by the Northwest family. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. History Past The ghost was originally Archibald Corduroy, a lumberjack and construction worker who, 150 years before the events of the episode, was one of many lumberjacks who agreed to help build the Northwest mansion. Nathaniel Northwest had promised the lumberjacks that their contribution would be a service to the town, in the form of a grand annual party for the rich and common folk to share (presumably this promise was made in lieu of actual payment). The work took many years and many of Archibald's fellow workers died in its construction, but eventually the mansion was complete. However, when he and the others returned to the mansion to celebrate at the party promised, Nathaniel stopped them. Then he and his wife simply laughed at them and shut the gates in front of them, showing that the Northwests had never intended on ever allowing commoners inside their new home, nor living up to their promise of doing so. This saddened Archibald and his friends, which was signified by a sudden rainstorm. But while the others chose to leave, Archibald angrily refused to accept that he and his people toiled away and gave up so much for nothing. He threw his hat to the ground and banged at the gates, furiously demanding that the Northwests honor their promise. As rain began to pick up on the mountainside, an unforeseen consequence of his labor occurred, adding injury to insult. With the trees gone, the soil surrounding the mansion was loosened and an enormous mudslide swept the lumberjack away, like a man overboard in a storming ocean. As the Northwests and their guests partied away, Archibald held onto a stump for dear life until an axe that was sent flying towards him pierced his head, mortally wounding him at the very foot of the mansion he and his fellows had built. With his dying breath, the lumberjack swore a curse on the Northwest family: if they hadn't fullfilled their promise to let the common folk into their party within the next 150 years, his spirit would return and wreak his vengeance on their descendants and anyone else within their home. Nathaniel apparently heard this chant from his attic and wrote it down on a piece of paper, which passed down through generations of the Northwests as a means of warning them of the curse. But despite believing in the curse and knowing how to lift it, they continued to disallow any of the townsfolk into the mansion, for they considered their reputation far more important than even their very lives. Present Upon the eve of the annual party, after one and a half century had passed since Archibald Corduroy's demise, the Lumberjack Ghost began his attack on the Northwests by caused their possessions to fly around. The current patriarch of the family, Preston Northwest foresaw this event, but instead of adhering to the ghost's demands, he instead forced his daughter Pacifica to trick Dipper Pines (then a minor local celebrity for his many victories over the forces of the macabre) into getting rid of the ghost in order to avoid ghostly justice. Pacifica leads Dipper to the source of the disturbance: a private study with a fireplace, several animal heads and a portrait of Archibald Corduroy himself. At first, Dipper believes that it is just a minor ghost playing harmless tricks and that a bottle of annointed water will disperse it, but as he investigates the area, the man in the picture vanishes, the animal heads began bleeding and chanting, the furniture starts flying around and the bottle shatters, showing that this ghost was anything but minor. The ghost himself then materializes straight out of the fireplace, starting with a skeleton with an axe lodged in its skull, then flesh and clothes form around it, and lastly grows a beard made out of ghostly blue flame. Smelling the blood of a Northwest, the Lumberjack Ghost summons an axe and starts searching for Pacifica. Upon finding them, he chases them throughout the house until they fall into a secret room. The ghost ambushes them and attempts to kill Pacifica, but Dipper entraps him in a silver mirror. The Northwests thank Dipper for getting rid of the ghost, but as he leaves, the ghost laughs at him and reveals his past and motivations behind attacking the family, and that Dipper was merely a pawn just as he once was in the past. Furious at the Northwests for their deception, but knowing the ghost was too unstable to let free, Dipper began the exorcism process. Failing to convince Dipper into setting him free so that they could both have revenge on the Northwest family, the ghost tricked him into letting him look at the trees one last time. Drawing power from within the mirror, the ghost used his flaming beard to heat up the mirror's metal frame, forcing Dipper to drop it. Upon hitting the ground, the mirror shattered and ghost was released, allowing his revenge to be completed. He then returned to the party and attacked everyone inside, bringing taxidermy animals to life and transforming all the guests into wood, as well as causing trees and plants to grow wildly in the mansion. The ghost exclaims to them that the only way to stop him is for a Northwest to fulfill their family's promise to open the gates for everyone to enter. Hearing this, Dipper finds Mabel in the secret room, where she reveals the Northwests' long legacy of deceit and betrayal, as well as her remorse for tricking Dipper. Seeing this, Dipper encourages her to prove herself different from the rest of her clan. He then goes to confront the ghost himeself, but this time the ghost overpowers and turns him into wood as well. Once all the guests were turned to wood and the mansion reclaimed by nature (described by the ghost as a "Forest of Death"), he then began the final step of his plan; to set the mansion and the "Forest" ablaze and burn everyone to death. However, spurred by Dipper's sacrifice, Pacifica defied her parents and opened the gates to mansion, finally letting commoners into the party for the first time in 150 years. With Pacifica having finally fulfilled the promise of her ancestors, the curse was finally broken and guests and mansion were returned to normal. The Lumberjack Ghost was overcome with joy as his work is finally done. Thanking Pacifica for doing the right thing, he acknowledged that she was unlike the rest of her petty and selfish family and states that he feels 'lumber justice'. The ghost happily passes away to a peaceful afterlife, leaving only the axe that was in his head. Appearance When he was alive, Archibald was a burly man wearing boots, overalls and a plaid shirt and sported thick facial hair but no hair on the top of his head. He also wore a black hat and bow tie when he attempted to attend at the Northwest's party, but discarded them when he was denied entry. He retained this appearance upon becoming a ghost, but now his skin is dead grey, his bones showed from a hole on his torso and left leg, he is missing his right eye, his hair was made up of ghostly blue fire and the axe that killed him was still stuck to his head. Personality As a human, he was quite humble, hardworking, and trusting of others. That all changed when the Nathaniel Northwest went back on his word to allow him and the townsfolk into his new mansion. He became consumed with an intense rage and hatred that allowed his soul to return to the mortal world and wreak havoc on the Northwest family and all their guests. Not even young children like Pacifica were spared from his murderous wrath. He was sympathetic to Dipper, who was also manipulated by the Northwests into doing their dirty work, but that wasn't enough to prevent him from turning him to wood as well. However, when Pacifica finally fulfilled her family's promise and allowed the townsfolk into the party, the rage that had filled him for more than a century dissipates and he finally passes on. Powers and Weaknesses He seemed to have been quite strong and a talented lumberjack when he was alive. As a ghost, he has many unearthly abilities, like levitating himself and objects, animating stuffed animals, fire manipulation, weapon generation, plant manipulation and turning living beings into wood. His only weaknesses are silver mirrors which can entrap him and the happiness he felt when the promise made to him was fullfilled. Quotes }} Gallery lumberjack.png|The ghost in his skeletal form. living form.png|The lumberjack as human. ghost victims.png|The ghost's victims. ghost painting.png ghost ultimatum.jpg S2e10_Northwest_Mansion_Lumberjack_Ghost_Bearded.png Trivia *Although not explicitly stated in the show, the Lumberjack Ghost is almost certainly an ancestor of the show's supporting protagonist Wendy Corduroy, due to having the same last name as her and bearing something of a resemblance to her father, Manly Dan Corduroy. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:One-Shot Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Undead Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Skeletons Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil